


4 Times They Were Interrupted & 1 Time They Weren't

by Madquinn13



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: DCTV Secret Santa 2018, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 21:05:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17149052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madquinn13/pseuds/Madquinn13
Summary: Sam and Alex just want an hour or two to themselves is that too much to ask?





	4 Times They Were Interrupted & 1 Time They Weren't

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fishinwild](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=fishinwild).



Sam grinned into Alex’s shoulder blade. It wasn’t often she awoke before the insanely early alarm Alex had to set for five in the morning but this was one time she did. 

“Alex, wake up baby. Ruby is fast asleep in her own bed and we have a chance to be alone. No Kara bursting in. No Ruby between us. No Horse-Dog drooling everywhere.” Sam whispered in Alex’s ear moving down to kiss her neck. 

“Mmmhmmm.” Alex was squirming trying to decide if she wanted Sam to keep going or stop so she could still sleep. 

“Come on we only have a half hour before your alarm is going to go off.” Sam’s hand was going up Alex’s tank top. “No? Not enough?” She moved her hand from Alex’s shirt to pants and that got the Director awake.

“Don’t you dare tease.” Alex warned turning her head to look at her girlfriend. 

“Oh wouldn’t dream of it.” Sam smirked quite happy with herself. Just as her hand was getting past the teasing point they heard gagging followed by the unmistakable sound of someone throwing up. 

“Ruby’s up.” Alex sighed pulling Sam’s arm away from her. 

“I’ll check on her.” Sam tossed the sheets off her. 

“We both will.” Alex was already up. “Plus you should wash your hands before you check her temperature.” 

“Right. I’ll go to the kitchen, wash me hands, get her some water.” 

When Alex saw Ruby kneeling in front of the toilet throwing up Alex felt bad for her going to the young teen. 

“Oh sweetie.” Alex crouched down behind her, gathering her lose hair to keep it from getting in the way while rubbing Ruby’s back. “You are not going to school that much is very clear.” 

“I don’t feel good.” Ruby groaned between throwing up again. 

“It’s okay,  it’s okay. Sam is coming with some water for you.” 

“I can sleep in bed with you two?” 

“‘Course. I’ll text Brainy and tell him I’m not coming in. We can watch all the game shows and terrible soap operas. Classic sick day.” Alex was trying to make her feel better. 

“Hey here sweetie drink this it’ll make you feel better. I have a meeting at 11 that I can’t skip but it’ll only to be for an hour.” Sam offered Ruby the water. 

“It’s fine Alex is staying home.” Ruby mumbled slowly drinking some of the offered water. 

“We’ll watch a bunch of movies and stuff all together all day until you’re feeling better. Okay?” 

“Mhmm.”

…

Due to Ruby’s illness they never had a moment of alone time for the next four days. When Ruby was better and out to the mall with her friends Sam had planned a romantic dinner for them. Candles were lit, special wines were picked up it was going to make up for the past week. 

Until she heard the swoosh from the patio and the door sliding open. 

“James wouldn’t print my article because it was clearly biased and Lena agreed with him because she said it read like a hit piece that had no evidence.” Kara whined as she flopped down on the couch. 

“I’m sorry Kara, I really am but Alex is going to be home soon as I was hoping we could have some alone time.” 

“I get it. Lena doesn’t want me around. Winn left for the future. Mon-El left. No one wants to spend time with me.” Kara sighed and Sam just bit her lip. 

“I like spending time with you Kara but I would like to spend some alone time with my girlfriend.” There were times when the superhero would be needy and just need Alex’s attention. They didn’t happen often, just often enough to be annoying. “We haven’t had a chance to be alone in a long time.” 

“You guys live together, you spend a lot more time with my sister than I do.” Kara grumpled.

“But not alone. When Ruby isn’t here, we have a horse dog that literally tries to sleep in the middle of us. Can you come back in like three hours? Just give us some alone time?”

“So you sleeping with my sister is more important than how I feel?” Before Sam could answer the front door opened and Alex came in. 

“Hey Kara I wasn’t expecting you here.” After Alex spoke she noticed how upset her sister looked. 

“Oh, sweetie come here what’s wrong?” Alex on the couch next to Kara trying to comfort her while Sam just blew out the candles on the table putting the good wine away. Date night was cancelled. 

…

After another night of being denied alone time Sam and Maggie had agreed to say screw it and take the morning off from work. Ruby was off to school. Kara was fine and working on an article. No one was going to ruin their morning. 

Sam was straddling Alex’s waist, kissing her neck when she felt a cold wet nose on her cheek. 

“Wolf go lie down.” Sam pulled back snapping her finger and pointing to the large dog bed across the room. The Great Dane just tilted his head before trying to wiggling onto the couch between the pair. His front paws putting all his 140 pounds on Alex’s stomach causing her to push him off her. 

“Wolf stop! Go lie down!” Alex ordered him sternly. The dog just ignored her and once again started pushing himself between them. Ever since he was a little puppy he never seemed to understand that he was not the size of a chihuahua.

“You had to get a dog.” Sam groaned moving completely trying to stop the dog from possibly hurting Alex in his attempt to get in the middle. 

“Hey Ruby brought it up, I just demanded if we got one he might as well be a guard dog.” Alex sighed when now on the couch, Wolf was fully lying down covering most of Alex’s body. 

“Oh yeah he’s a great guard dog, he doesn’t ever listen.” 

“He’s just a sook who wants attention aren’t you?” Alex was lightly scratching his head while speaking to him in a baby voice. When his tail started wagging Sam got up fully. 

“Wolf go lie down in your bed!” The dog did move this time. He rolled over on Alex showing his belly to Sam waiting for rubs. 

“He is no longer allowed in our bedroom.” Sam grumbled when it was clear that the dog had zero intention of leaving the pair alone. 

…

Sam had been out of town dealing with L-Corp business. Alex had been dealing with OPs with the DEO, Ruby usually arriving at the headquarters to do her homework in Alex’s office while Alex dealt with the sensitive subject in the main hub. But Sam was coming home an hour after the OP was due to be finished. So far it seemed like it was all going great until a comm link was dropped, then they lost visual. 

Kara was on scene but Alex to decide between asking Supergirl to leave a building full of civilians to explode or go to confirm that 5 agents were not compromised. After resigning to the knowledge that she might have just condemned five of her own people to die, any feelings of a romantic evening with her girlfriend whom she had missed deeply were gone. When Sam did arrive at the DEO and found Alex in her office filling out reports to explain the injuries. Thankfully the comm getting disconnected was just a tech error. 

“Stressful day?” Sam asked moving to sit down in the chair across from Alex’s desk. 

“You have no idea. Did your trip go okay?” 

“Oh yeah, had a nice nap on the jet. Why don’t you finish up that paper work and we go home to decompress? I picked up some of those bath bombs you love in London.” 

“Thanks. Sorry I’m not up for date night.” 

“It’s okay. I have a plan to finally get us some alone time.” Sam grinned. 

…

Alex was surprised when instead of enjoying her morning coffee and helping get Ruby off to school she was taking a call from J’onn who told her not to come in to work. He was going to handle things at the DEO so she could go somewhere with Sam. 

“Did you tell J’onn to do this?” Alex asked once the call was over. 

“I merely enlisted some help. He is going to cover the DEO. Lena is going to cover L Corp and Kara is taking care of Ruby and Wolf while we go to a hotel for the next four days. Still in the city in case of emergencies but alone.” Sam took the empty mug from Alex putting it in their sink. “I already packed our bags but you should go double check and make sure I didn’t forget anything okay?”

“Knowing you, all your clothes are pack and for my clothes it’s just two thongs.” 

“It’s possible.” Sam winked. 

The hotel room was actually the penthouse (when Lena Luthor asked for a room, she was guaranteed to get the best for free) complete with hot tub and buckets of champagne. 

“We have an entire spa at our disposal, a kitchen that never closes and unlimited alcohol. What could be a better getaway?” Sam asked with a grin. 

“And this all took you how long to set up?” Alex couldn’t understand how she lucked out with Sam. Sure they had speedbumps and challenges but at the end of the night it was all worth it.  

“Two days.”

“Very impressive, maybe the DEO should steal you away from L Corp.” 

“Oh I’m sure the director could convince me.” 

Fully relaxed and all sexed up the couple returned to their home with lazy smiles expecting to see Kara, Ruby and maybe Wolf curled up on the couch watching movies. What they didn’t- at least Sam didn’t expect to see six holes in the wall, the size of Kara. 

“What happened?” Sam asked inspecting the closest hole.

“Oh Wolf and I were playing fetch and then tug the rope and he is really strong and then we started racing.” Kara started listing off pointing at each hole as she explained. 

“Why are you so calm Alex?” Sam didn’t understand why Alex wasn’t mad. 

“You leave Kara alone with a dog unsupervised and things are going to be destroyed. It’s common knowledge.” 

“She also threw a tennis ball through the roof.” Ruby pointed out looking up where a hole went through the second story and roof. 

“I was going to have it repaired before you came home but we lost track of time.” Kara shrugged.  


End file.
